Disney University
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Inspired by an artist's interpretation of Disney characters in University. Follow the adventures of my OC Nick as he meets and befriends various Disney characters. Possible OC/Elsa romance. Rated T for now, but will be bumped up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disney University

Summary: what if all the Disney film characters were all university students. This is their stories of the up and downs of university life in which my OC Nick is a freshman at Disney University. But something sinister is going on in the University; something hides in the shadows and plots to destroy everyone and bring about darkness.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this little story of mine. I was inspired by an artist's interpretation of various Disney film characters on Deviantart, and I know there are a lot of Disney Highschool stories out there, so I decided to set this story in a university enviroment in which my OC Nick is a freshman and meets and befriends various Disney characters such as Beast/Prince Adam and Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Phil and Megara from Hercules, the sisters Elsa and Anna from Frozen, Tarzan and Jane from Tarzan, Arthur and Merlin from the Sword in the Stone, a human version of Robin Hood from Robin Hood, Merida from Brave, Jasmine and Aladdin from Aladdin etc. etc.

Of course there will be Disney villains such as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty as the Dean of the University, Ursula from the Little Mermaid as the head of the University Glee/Theatre Club, Yzma from the Emperor's New Groove as the head of the science department, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast being a quarterback of a rival football team etc. etc.

And I have many good ideas for this story but we'll get to them later, for now let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin…

…

Nick stepped off the bus carrying his duffel bag and looked at the piece of paper held in his hand.

"So… this is Disney University?" he asked out loud as he looked at the wrought iron gates that had a big golden capital D and U on them.

"This is it, kid" the bus-driver replied as he helped other passengers with their luggage.

"It looks… different from what I saw on the website" Nick said.

"Yeah, but this is Disney University" the bus-driver said.

"Have you ever been inside?" Nick asked him, the bus-driver shook his head and replied

"Nope, there are lotta strange folk in there" he said.

"Well, that's reassuring" Nick muttered under his breath.

"You look after yourself now, kid, hate to see another kid go missing in this place" the bus-driver said.

"Missing? Why would I go missing?" Nick asked.

The bus-driver looked around furtively before replying

"There's… just some strange rumours around this place, kids going missing, teachers and professors behaving oddly, just keep yourself outta trouble and ya should do fine" the bus-driver replied before he hurried back onto the bus and starting the engine and driving off to his next destination.

"Weird guy" Nick muttered before shaking his head and heading into the University grounds.

Nick then saw dozens of people milling about the campus and as it was orientation day, there were booths and stalls set up with banners and flyers describing what each stall was.

Nick then ignored the stalls and headed into the foyer of the main building which looked more like a castle then a building. Entering the building, Nick then walked up to the reception desk and behind the desk was a large Chinese woman with a pinched and stern expression.

"Uh… excuse me? I'm new here and I was just wondering what room I was going to be in" Nick said, the reception lady looked up at him and spoke

"What is your name?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Nick Martin, Ma'am" Nick responded. The receptionist then looked at her computer screen for a moment before replying

"You are in Lovell House, second floor, room 23B" she said before handing a key to him which he took and headed off to his destination.

After a few minutes of walking, Nick didn't know where he was

"Great" he muttered "New University and I get lost, should've asked that lady for directions" he said.

Nick looked around at the halls when a voice spoke to him

"Hey! Are you lost?" the voice asked. The voice sounded female, bright and eager, Nick turned around to see a pretty young woman with deep red hair and wearing what could be just a purple bikini and short green skirt looking at him with a happy curious expression.

"Uhhhh… yeah, I'm trying to find Lovell house, do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the girl replied eagerly "I live in that building too! What room are you in?" she asked.

"We just met" Nick deadpanned, the girl blushed and stammered

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just asking!" she stammered nervously.

"It's fine, so you know where Lovell house is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, follow me, it's this way" the girl replied "My name's Ariel by the way" she said.

"I'm Nick" Nick replied as he followed Ariel through the hallways.

Soon they reached a large sized building

"Well, here we are!" Ariel said "Lovell House, I'm on the third floor in room 17C, drop by anytime!" she said happily.

"I'll keep that in mind" Nick replied quietly as he and the eager redhead entered Lovell House; various people were milling around talking with each other or entering other rooms.

"Hey! Have you seen any of the clubs around here?" Ariel asked "I so want to join the Glee Club! But Daddy will insist on me joining the swimming team" she said.

"You don't like to swim?" Nick asked.

"I enjoy swimming, but I really wanna do singing!" Ariel replied.

"What about you? Have you seen any clubs you like?" she then asked.

"I haven't seen any that catch my eye" Nick replied honestly.

"Maybe we can join the Glee Club together!" Ariel said eagerly.

"Ummm… no thanks, I can't sing" Nick replied apologetically.

"Oh" Ariel's face fell a little "O-kay, I understand" she said sadly.

Nick seeing the hurt expression on the young girl's face, he said

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, I just have no singing ability that's all" he explained.

"That's okay, I understand" Ariel replied "So will you go with me to the Glee Club auditions?" she asked.

"Sure" Nick replied, even though he didn't really want to go but he said that diplomatically to placate the girl.

"Great! I'll meet you there!" Ariel said happily as she ran off to her room.

"Weird chick" Nick muttered as he walked up the stair to the second floor and avoiding and side-stepping various people, Nick soon found his room and knocked on it politely. There was the sound of movement behind the door and the door opened to reveal a handsome young man with brown hair and wearing stylish clothing with a dragon on the front of it.

"Uhhhh… hi" Nick said "This is 23B?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're my roommate huh?" the man replied "Name's Phillip" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake. Nick shook his hand reluctantly and gave his name.

"Did you just get here?" Phillip asked.

"Yep" Nick replied as he looked around the flat; it was a little messy, and there were posters of video games, TV shows, movies as well as women in swimwear.

"I see you've decorated the place" Nick remarked.

"Yeah, you probably think I'm a big nerd right?" Phillip asked.

"Not really, and it could be worse" Nick replied as he set his duffel bag on the leather couch.

"Yeah, you could've been sharing with some fat sweaty loser with no life" Phillip said with a smile.

Nick gave a slight smile before wiping it off his face quickly and spoke

"So what classes do you have?" he asked.

"Political science and Law" Phillip replied "What about you?" he asked.

"English literature and History" Nick replied.

"That sounds boring. No offence" Phillip said.

"Same to you" Nick replied with a hint of snark "I suppose your dad made you do Political science?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Phillip replied "What about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't have any" Nick stated simply, Phillip's face fell and he was about to make a hasty apology when Nick cut him

"And don't be sorry for me, I turned out fine without having parents" he said.

"That's pretty cool attitude to have I guess" Phillip said.

"Have you seen any clubs you like?" Nick asked to change the subject.

"I'd like to try fencing" Phillip said "But there's not whole lot out there that interest me" he added.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Haven't seen any that interest me" Nick replied.

"That sucks" Phillip said.

"So what do you think about this place?" Nick asked.

"Seems alright, I guess" Phillip said "What about you?" he asked.

"Not sure really, I heard some rumours about this place" Nick replied, Phillip looked at him curiously and asked

"What rumours?" he asked.

"Like kids going missing, teachers and professors behaving oddly, that sort of thing" Nick explained.

"Yeah, I've heard those rumours too" Phillip said "But they're just rumours right?" he asked.

"Maybe" Nick said "What do you know about the teachers here?" he then asked.

"I haven't really met them, but the head Dean Maleficent seems pretty creepy" Phillip replied.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"Have you seen her picture?" Phillip replied as he brought out his android phone and showed a picture of the Dean. Nick couldn't help but shudder inwardly as he looked at the picture of the woman; she had pale skin, ruby red lips curled into a sinister smile, and cold reptilian eyes.

"Okay, she looks a little creepy" Nick said "She must have a better photo than this one?" he asked.

"This is her best one" Phillip replied as he put away his phone.

"You're shitting me" Nick said "That's her only good photo?" he asked, Phillip nodded slowly confirming what Nick asked.

"Are there any other teachers who are creepy or weird?" Nick asked.

"There's a few like Professor Yzma" Phillip replied "She's a crazy cat lady and head of the Science department, chemistry is her specialty" he said "Then there's Ursula, rumour has it she wanted to get into showbiz but failed and got a position here as head of drama and theatre and absolutely hates any new talent that joins the theatre or glee club" he added.

"Are there any others?" Nick asked.

"There's Shan Yu, he's a scary motherfucker! He's the head of history and he hates anyone who doesn't hand their assignments in on time plus he's an instructor for the martial arts club" Phillip said in a hushed voice "So don't piss him off if you can avoid it!" he warned "And rumour has it that he has a pet falcon that he uses to hunt down students with" he added.

"I'll keep that in mind" Nick replied "So which bed is mine?" he asked.

"You can take the one next to mine" Phillip said in a friendly voice.

"Cool, thanks" Nick said as he went down the small hallway and entered the medium sized room where he found a plain bed covered in white sheets.

Setting his bag on the bed, Nick flopped onto the bed and sighed heavily; it had been a long day for him and he could do with some shut-eye.

Time seemed to pass before Nick felt someone shaking him gently

"Hey, Nick! Get up!" it was Phillip's voice talking to him; Nick raised his head and saw that Phillip was standing over him shaking him awake.

"What is it?" Nick asked sleepily.

"It's for the orientation seminar, I thought I'd come wake you" Phillip replied.

"How long was I asleep?" Nick asked as he stood up and stretched.

"About half an hour" Phillip replied "C'mon, let's go to the orientation" he said.

"Great…" Nick muttered as he followed Phillip out into the hallway where the other students were walking down the hallway heading to the orientation seminar.

Soon everyone filed into the seminar hall where the Dean of Disney University stood on the stage in front of a podium. Her expression was calculating and emotionless, she then caught Nick's eye and her brow twitched slightly before turning to observe everyone again. Nick couldn't help but think that there was something severely wrong with her.

As soon as everyone sat in their chairs, the Dean then began her speech

"Now that we are all here" she said in a cold regal tone which made everyone shiver slightly and sit up straighter "Let us begin: my name is Ms Maleficent and I am the dean of Disney University. You have all come here to learn what we have to teach you and while we encourage that you all learn at your own pace, we are not here to coddle you as neither myself or the staff have any patience for incompetents or sluggards" she said sternly.

The dean then began to go over the rules of the University, Nick tried to pay attention as much as he could. Soon Ms Maleficent was finished speaking about the rules and had finished the seminar.

Everyone then began to leave the seminar hall. Nick was barely paying attention to where he was going when he suddenly and accidentally bumped into someone

"Ooooffff!"

Nick and the other person fell down on the ground; Nick sat up and was about to tell the other person to watch where they were going when he stopped as he was stunned by who it was he bumped into.

The person was a woman, maybe about his age, she had pale almost silver blonde hair done in a braided pony tail, she had icy blue eyes, well-formed graceful features that would easily give most models a run for their money and she wore clothing that was suited for winter.

The girl looked stared back at Nick also a little stunned

Then Nick and the girl both tried to speak at the same time

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out before realising they had said the same exact thing at the same time.

"Ummm…" was all Nick could say, the girl blushed gorgeously which made Nick blush a little as well and he tried to say that he was sorry again before the girl cut him off

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said nervously.

"No! I'm sorry!" Nick replied "I wasn't looking where I was going" he said. The girl giggled a little and slowly stood up and brushed herself off, and Nick stood as well and looked at her bashfully.

"I guess we were both at fault then" the girl said.

"I guess" Nick said.

"I'm Elsa by the way, Elsa Arendelle" the girl said introducing herself in a reserved manner.

"I'm Nick, and again: I'm sorry about bumping into you like that" Nick replied, Elsa smiled and replied

"It's okay, we're both at fault here" she said gently.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" a girl asked as she came running up to Elsa; this girl had ginger hair and a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Anna. I just didn't look where I was going that's all" Elsa replied gently, this seemed to calm Anna down and she then looked at Nick and said

"Who's this, Elsa?" she asked.

"This is Nick" Elsa replied "Nick, this is my little sister, Anna" she said making introductions.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you!" Anna exclaimed exuberantly as she stuck her hand to shake. Nick shook it gently and said a polite hello.

"Are you new here?" Elsa then asked Nick.

"Yeah, just got here myself" Nick replied "What about you?" he asked.

"Anna and I got here a couple of days ago, and we've already settled into our dorm, which dorm are you in?" Elsa asked.

"I'm in Lovell House" Nick replied.

"Maybe we can come and visit sometime!" Anna said excitedly.

"Maybe later" Nick said nervously, Elsa smiled slightly and said

"We have to get back to our dorm, we'll see you later" she said to Nick who nodded and replied

'Yes you will" he said he then realised what he just said and hastily said "I mean I'm not sure we'll see each other all the time! We might run into each other!" he said hastily, Elsa just giggled slightly and said

"We'll see you later, Nick, take care" she said as she waved goodbye and led her sister out of the seminar hall, leaving Nick a blushing wreck.

Phillip soon walked to Nick and punched his arm in a friendly way

"You dog!" he congratulated "Did you get her number?" he asked jokingly, Nick blushed and shook his head sadly.

"Ah well… plenty of time for that later" Phillip said "C'mon we'd better get our timetables" he said.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disney University chapter 2

The story so far: Nick has arrived at Disney University and has already met some interesting characters, including a potential love interest, what will happen next? Find out in the newest chapter of Disney University!

Now we begin;

Nick was still thinking about Elsa who he literally bumped into when received his timetable for his classes.

"Hello? Earth to Nick, come in Nick" a voice said to him, Nick looked to see that Phillip was trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Nick asked.

"Jeez… that girl must've really had you thinking about her" Phillip said with a smile.

"I wasn't thinking about her!" Nick replied a little too quickly which only made Phillip grin widely with a look in his eyes that said 'sure you weren't'.

"What classes have you got anyway?" Nick then asked trying to change the subject.

"Well most of my classes are on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays" Phillip replied "What about you?" he asked.

Nick looked at his timetable and replied

"I've got Literature and History on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays" he said.

"Cool! That leaves Thursday and Weekends off for us!" Phillip said "So Roomie" he said jovially "What shall we do for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I dunno, I just got here today" Nick replied "You must at least know a couple of places around here" he said.

"I know one place" Phillip replied with a smile.

_Later…_

"Mama Odie's CRB?" Nick asked as he looked at the neon sign in front of a good sized building.

"Yeah, this place serves authentic Deep South cuisine, and it also does Jazz nights where local jazz musicians come to show off their work" Phillip said "C'mon, let's go inside."

The interior of the restaurant was laid back with jazz music playing over the speakers, a waiter showed Nick and Phillip to a table and handed them their menus.

"See anything you like?" Phillip asked.

"I dunno, it all looks so different" Nick replied as he looked at the choices on the menu "What's in the gumbo?" he asked.

"It's kinda like a stew with seafood, vegetables and some sausages and lots of spices" Phillip explained.

"Well, never let it be said that I won't try anything once" Nick replied "I'll have some of this gumbo" he said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same" Phillip said as he handed his menu to the waiter who nodded as he wrote down their orders and took them to the kitchen.

Nick and Phillip then made some small-talk to pass the time

"So who do you have Political science?" Nick asked.

"I've got this guy named Jafar" Phillip replied "He honestly looks like a snake" he said.

"And you have Shan Yu for History, right?" he asked.

"Yep" Nick replied "Is he really as bad as you say?" he asked.

"I heard that some guys tried to get rough with him and he just wiped the floor with them!" Phillip said in a hushed voice.

"Sounds scary" Nick said as their food arrived.

Nick hesitantly tried some of the famous Southern dish; after pensively chewing on some of the gumbo, he declared that it was alright and ate some more. Phillip was enjoying his gumbo if the way he was almost gutsing it down was anything to judge by.

Nick then heard some voices in the background

"Hey beautiful" a voice said "How about you sit with me?" the voice asked.

Nick turned to see a harassed young woman being wooed by a muscular young man with black hair done in a pony-tail.

"Who are those two?" Nick asked Phillip who looked up and replied

"Those two are Gaston and Belle" he said "Gaston's the captain of the wrestling team, he's the head of a fraternity house plus he's a major show-off and he's been trying to get into Belle's panties for weeks. Belle is the university's resident bookworm, but everybody says that she's really beautiful" he explained.

Nick then stood up and walked up to the harassed looking young woman and spoke to her

"Excuse me? Belle is it? Would you like to sit with me and my friend?" he asked.

"Hey, back off runt!" Gaston said "I was talking to her first!" he said angrily.

"Let the lady decide" Nick replied calmly.

Belle then smiled at Nick and said to him

"I would very much like to sit with you, kind sir" she said politely and walked with Nick over to his and Phillip's table, leaving Gaston fuming.

"Thank you for that" Belle whispered to Nick as she sat down at the table.

"It's all good" Nick replied "I just didn't like the look of that asshole" he said as he sat down to finish his gumbo.

"I'm sorry if I made you an enemy of Gaston" Belle said sadly as she picked up a menu.

"What's he gonna do?" Nick asked "Not let me into his fraternity? That's the least of my worries" he said carelessly.

"Who's your friend?" Belle asked as she looked at Phillip who looked up from his gumbo and smiled.

"That's Phillip. He's my roommate" Nick said.

"Hi" Phillip greeted before going back to slurping his gumbo down again.

Belle looked a little bemused by the sight of Phillip slurping his gumbo down and whispered to Nick

"How long have you known him?" she asked.

"Only since midday" Nick replied as he politely ate his gumbo in front of her.

"And you're not put-off by THAT?" Belle asked as she gestured to the sight of Phillip slurping down his meal.

"I've seen worse" Nick replied "There was this one guy who could eat his way through the entire Kentucky Fried menu and go back for more" he said as he remembered the memory, Belle looked at him oddly before shrugging her shoulders and ordered her meal.

"So what's Gaston's deal with you? Why does he want you so bad?" Nick asked "If you don't mind me asking" he added hastily.

"It's okay, I honestly don't know why he wants me so badly" Belle replied "I think he just wants to mount me, and I don't mean figuratively" she said grimly.

"Guys like him give men a bad name" Phillip said philosophically as he wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Typical frat boy then" Nick summed up.

Belle nodded and said "Well I won't be his trophy! No sir! Not me!" she said with venom in her voice.

"So what subjects do you have?" Nick asked her.

"I have English literature and French" Belle replied.

"I have English literature as well" Nick said "Though I don't think you'd wanna share notes" he added cynically.

"I don't mind" Belle said with a smile "So long as you don't take credit for my work!" she said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Nick replied "Who do we have for English literature?" he asked.

"Professor Iracabith Crims" Belle replied "She hates anyone who doesn't hand their assignments in on time and threatens to lop off anyone's head if they interrupt her during class" she said (A/N: I'm using Helena Bonham Carter as the Queen of Hearts for this story).

"What about French? Who do you have for that?" Nick asked.

"Professor Lumiere" Belle replied "He's an actual French citizen and knows nearly every French poem there is by heart" she said.

"I've got Shan Yu for History, everybody says he's a hard-ass" Nick said "Is that true?" he asked.

"I heard that he killed a man and got away with it" Belle said "But that's just a rumour I heard" she added.

"Are there any good teachers in this university?" Nick asked.

"There's Merlin, he's the head of Natural History and takes students out on field trips to study nature up close" Phillip replied.

"Is he named Merlin for a reason?" Nick asked.

"Everyone calls him Merlin because he can do really cool magic tricks, like a real wizard" Belle supplied "And it's hard to tell which tricks are just smoke and mirrors or the real thing" she said.

"But he's got this crazy assistant named Mim, or as most of us on campus call her 'Mad Mim'" Phillip said.

"Anyone else I should watch out for?" Nick asked.

"There are the fencing instructors: Athos, Porthos and Aramis" Belle said.

"As in the Three Musketeers?" Nick asked.

"Yep" Phillip replied "But jokes aside, they really know how to use a sword in their hands like real warriors! And they once duelled each other, all at the same time!" he said excitedly.

"Who won?" Nick asked.

"It was called to a halt when Maleficent heard what was happening and she put a stop to it" Belle said "Shame though. It was a really awesome fight!" she added nostalgically.

"There's also Professor Roger and Anita" Phillip said "They're married to each other and Roger is a famous songwriter and musician and is the head of the music department. Anita is his assistant and they also love dogs" he added.

"Plus there's Professor Robin Gene, or as everyone calls him: Genie" Belle said "He is so damn funny! He runs a comedy club for the University" she said with a smile. (A/N: RIP Robin Williams, you will always be Genie to me).

The rest of the evening was spent chatting about various things, before they went and paid the bill and headed back to their dorms.

Phillip had jumped onto his x-box and started playing Skyrim, Nick could've stayed up to watch, but he wanted to get as much as he could for tomorrow.

So Nick climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile with Elsa and Anna…_

Elsa was quietly reading a book while her little sister Anna talked on the phone with one of her friends.

Elsa's thoughts soon wandered to the young man who she had bumped into after the orientation session; he didn't look like most male guys around campus nor was he the best looking, but there was an odd appeal that Elsa couldn't exactly explain which made her feel warm inside when she thought of him again.

"Nick" she whispered to herself almost reverently and smiled a little; what was it about him that made her smile for no reason?

"Who's Nick?" a voice asked and Elsa looked up to see Anna looking at her with an eager curious expression.

"Ummm…" was all Elsa could say.

"C'mon Elsa! Tell me who Nick is!" Anna pleaded, Elsa sighed and relented; it was no point trying to hide things from her own sister, otherwise she would take her pestering to new levels.

"He's the boy I literally bumped into after the orientation session" the silvery blonde girl said to the redhead.

"Oh! Him!" Anna said as she remembered Nick who had bumped into Elsa "You like him don't you?!" she asked.

Elsa blushed and stuttered out a reply

"D-d-don't be silly!" she said "I only just met him today!" she said defensively.

"You like him!" Anna said triumphantly "I know you do!"

"He… does have an appeal I'll admit" Elsa said reluctantly and buried her head into her book to avoid looking at Anna.

"You like him! You like him! You like him!" Anna said in a singsong voice.

"I think I'll go to bed" Elsa said with finality, if only to avoid Anna's plans on setting her up with Nick.

Elsa then hurriedly left the room and went to her room and closed as well as locked it behind her so she wouldn't have to listen to Anna's plans.

Elsa then dressed in a tank top and panties and went to sleep in her queen size bed and her thoughts once again wandered to Nick.

She smiled to herself; what was about Nick that made her smile?

'_Sweet dreams, Nick. What will you be dreaming of tonight?'_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disney University chapter 3

Now we begin;

…

Nick slowly woke up and stretched, letting the kinks in his muscles work themselves out. Nick then frowned as he realised that he had been having a rather good dream and just as it was getting interesting he had woken up.

The dream had been about Elsa for some reason, not that he was complaining mind you, but it was a little odd to be dreaming about Elsa so soon. Nick blushed as he remembered the details of his dream which involved a king size bed with silk sheets, mink blankets and Elsa dressed in little more than black lacy lingerie.

Shaking his head to stop himself from thinking about his dream any further, Nick hauled himself out of bed and noticed that he had what most would describe as 'morning glory'.

"For god's sake!" Nick muttered to himself in frustration as he then headed towards the bathroom and took of his clothes to have a shower.

Thankfully by the time Nick had gotten to the shower, his morning glory had died down so there was no need to take a cold shower. After cleaning himself, Nick then dressed in some jeans, plaid shirt and jacket and looked to see what food could be had for breakfast.

Opening the fridge, Nick saw that there wasn't much to eat apart from an open tin of beans. Grimacing to himself, Nick then mentally told himself that they would have to buy some groceries.

Nick then pulled out his phone and looked at a map of the town where the University was located. After seeing that there was a local MacDonald's nearby, Nick then grabbed his wallet and left the room, Phillip was still asleep.

After exiting Lovell house, Nick then saw some of the morning exercise groups doing their morning exercises such as jogging and Tai chi. Nick ignored them and headed off to the MacDonald's restaurant.

Nick soon found the restaurant and went inside. After ordering a sausage mcmuffin, a hash-brown and an orange juice, Nick then left the restaurant and headed back to Lovell house to see if Phillip was awake or not.

"There he is!" a voice shouted and Nick turned to see a car pull up near and some guys jumped out and leading them was Gaston.

"Hey you!" Gaston shouted.

"Me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah you!" Gaston replied "You stole my girl last night! And nobody steals from Gaston!" he declared.

Nick sighed and muttered something under his breath "What did you say?!" Gaston snarled.

"I didn't steal from you" Nick said "Belle doesn't belong to you. So why don't you rack off and get a dog you deadset wanker!" he added.

"Nobody calls me that!" Gaston shouted "Get him!" he said to his friends who quickly surrounded Nick and cracked their knuckles.

"Listen fellas, we don't have to do this" Nick said warningly to Gaston fraternity brothers.

"Well you made a big mistake stealing Gaston's girl" replied a short tubby guy with a pinkish nose "And nobody steals from Gaston and walks away!" he said.

"Well if that's the way you guys feel about it" Nick said as he got into a boxing pose. One of the frat-brothers took a swing at Nick who dodged the clumsy attack and punched the man in the nose, breaking it before slamming his knee into the man's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Another frat-boy took a swing at Nick who ducked beneath the swing and used a leg sweep to throw the guy off balance and slammed his elbow into the guy's stomach. There were only three frat-boys left plus Gaston who was watching. Nick looked at Gaston and said

"What's the matter Gaston? Too afraid to get your own hands dirty?" he taunted the musclebound frat-boy who growled and said

"Gaston's not afraid of anything!" he bellowed as he charged forward, this was what Nick was waiting for and he leapt in the air, spinning to add velocity and kicked Gaston in the jaw. Gaston went flying back, as spittle, blood and a tooth flew out of his mouth and landed on the ground unconscious.

Nick landed on both feet and looked at Gaston's friends who were stunned at their leader's swift defeat "Anyone else?" Nick asked them and the frat-boys faces paled in fear and they ran off.

"That was impressive" a voice said and Nick turned to see four young men wearing white and blue jackets with the letters D and U on the fronts of them.

"And you guys are?" Nick asked.

The first one with orange hair and a head band replied "I'm Hercules, call me Herry for short, and these are my friends Adam, Shang and Eric" he said introducing his friends; Adam was a tall robust young man with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, Shang was a Chinese man and Eric had dark hair and green eyes.

"And you four want something from me?" Nick asked.

"We're just impressed that you took out Gaston in one move" Eric replied "We've always told Gaston that he'd get his ass kicked one day, we just didn't expect it to be on the first day of school" he said.

"Plus we heard that Gaston was after you because you apparently 'stole' Belle from him" Shang put in. Adam grimaced slightly which made Herry smile and say "Don't mind Adam, he has a crush on Belle" he said.

"Why don't you put it on the six o'clock news, dumbass?" Adam said sarcastically which made his friends smirk before Herry then spoke to Nick

"But since you took down Gaston and his little posse that easily, we'd like to make you an offer" he said.

"What kind of offer?" Nick asked.

"We'd like you to join our fraternity" Adam replied "Anyone who can kick Gaston and his gang's sorry asses is alright in our book" he said.

"I dunno about this" Nick said.

"Take some time to think about it" Herry said "If you need help with anything, feel free to give us a call" he added.

"Thanks I will" Nick replied as he turned to head back to Lovell house.

Saying goodbye to Adam, Herry, Shang and Eric, Nick then headed back to Lovell house. As soon as he got there, he saw that people were whispering furtively and casting glances at him which struck Nick as odd. Entering his room, he found Phillip on his computer watching a video.

Phillip heard him enter and exclaimed "Dude! Your fight with Gaston is on YouTube! Ten thousand hits already!" he said excitedly "And climbing!" he added.

"What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Take a look" Phillip replied and he showed the video of Nick fighting Gaston and his gang and the number of views was now at fifteen thousand.

"You didn't tell me you knew how to fight!" Phillip said as he elbowed Nick in the ribs "You've been holding out on me bro!" he added "what else are you hiding?" he asked "Let me guess! You're a millionaire?"

"How did you know that?" Nick asked. Phillip's jaw dropped and he asked "You're filthy stinking rich?!" he asked.

"Well I came into money when I turned eighteen" Nick replied as though it were of no consequence.

"How did you come into money?" Phillip asked.

"I dunno" Nick replied "On my eighteenth birthday, I received a letter telling me that I inherited eighty million dollars and some shares in some tech companies" he said "I was struggling to feed myself at the time, so I didn't question my good fortune" he added.

Phillip's jaw dropped as he said "You're worth eighty million dollars?!" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" Nick asked "Does it change me as a person?" he asked.

"No! It's just… I'm wondering why you're in university when you could just retire for life" Phillip replied. Nick shrugged and said

"Well, money doesn't last forever" he said "And there's always someone out there who's willing to cheat you out of your money" he added.

Phillip nodded and agreed before saying "Well since it's a Sunday, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?" Nick asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Phillip asked.

"Seriously? We're just gonna be asking each other this question repeatedly back and forth?" Nick said.

"Well come up with a plan Einstein" Phillip replied.

"Well, we could always see what clubs are available to join" Nick said.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Phillip said.

Soon after Phillip got dressed, the two of them left Lovell house and began searching for clubs to join.

Luckily for them, clubs were still taking people on, Phillip had decided to join the fencing club and convinced Nick to join as well.

"Hey Nick!" a voice shouted and Nick turned to see Ariel whom he had met yesterday running towards him and she almost barrelled into him saying "Are you gonna come with me to Glee club auditions like you promised?" she asked.

"I promised to go with you?" Nick asked in confusion but too late Ariel was already pulling him to the Theatre building and Nick wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Soon they reached the Theatre house and they saw a long line of hopeful of people wanting to audition for the glee club.

And seated on a chair was a fat woman with grey hair.

"That must be Ursula" Ariel said "The head of the theatre and glee club" she added.

"She looks familiar" Nick muttered "Where have I seen her before?" he asked himself as he tried to remember where he had seen the large woman.

"When I call your name, please take position on the stage and do your audition" Ursula said loudly. Ursula then began to call people one at a time to the stage. There were a few good singers but Ursula cut them off and told them to leave, it was the crappy ones that Ursula let through which surprised Nick; shouldn't she have let the ones who could sing into the Glee club instead of the bad ones?

"Ariel Marina, please come forward" Ursula called out "Wish me luck" Ariel whispered to Nick who nodded.

Ariel took centre stage and began to sing.

Nick at first thought that Ariel couldn't sing but when she began to sing, he sat entranced by her voice; it was soft and sweet yet held power like a siren's song.

Before Ariel was even through the first verse, Ursula cut her off "Thank you, you may go" the fat lady said.

"But… But I wasn't finished" Ariel stuttered.

"Please, you're taking up everyone's time including mine" Ursula said coldly "Please remove yourself from the stage so that others may have their turn" she ordered.

"I'm calling so much bullshit on this!" Nick said angrily.

"Excuse you?" Ursula spluttered.

"I've been watching this farce going for a while and I've seen a few good singers out of everyone here, especially Ariel!" Nick said to the fat lady "But so far, you've only accepted the really crappy singers who can't sing!" he added "No offence" he quickly said to the ones Ursula accepted.

"How dare you talk to me in such a fashion!" Ursula growled.

"Oh I do dare!" Nick replied "In fact I recognise you now!" he said.

"You do?" Ursula asked with a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"I do!" Nick replied "You were once a big-name Broadway actress who had it all" he said "But you know what they say right? It ain't over until the fat lady sings" he added "And that's what happened to you isn't it?" he asked "You ate yourself out of a career and the bigwigs didn't want a fat lady being the star of the show" he said "So they gave you the boot and brought in some hot young new talent in to replace you!" he added.

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves and Nick continued on "And that's why you're not letting any of the good singers into the glee club, because you don't want any new talent on the team because they remind you of your failure in showbiz!" he said "Do you deny it?" he asked.

Ursula grew angry and growled "get out of my theatre! I don't want to see your face anywhere in here again!" she yelled.

"With pleasure!" Nick growled back "Come on Ariel, let's get outta here, before she starts to get ideas about eating us" he said to Ariel who was shocked and followed after Nick out of the theatre.

"How did you know Ursula was in showbiz?" Ariel asked.

"I recognised her face from an old Broadway poster I saw once and it wasn't hard to guess that she wasn't letting in any good singers such as you into the glee club because it reminded her of her failure in showbiz" Nick replied.

"Wow… I'm really glad I asked you to come with me" Ariel said "Who knows what would've happened?"

"It doesn't bear thinking about does it?" Nick then said.

"Hey! Nick! Over here!" a voice shouted and Nick then saw Elsa's sister Anna running over to him.

"Oh, hi Anna" Nick replied to the auburn haired girl "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw your fight with Gaston and his gang on YouTube and me and Elsa were really worried" Anna replied "What made Gaston want to fight you?" she asked.

"Well I saved this girl named Belle from that wanker Gaston's advances" Nick said "And he got it in his head that I stole Belle from him" he added.

"Well, your fight is now at a million views and still climbing" Anna said to him.

"Really? All I did was knock Gaston out in one move" Nick said.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Anna asked.

"I grew up on the streets" Nick replied "I had to fight for my survival everyday" he said.

"You… grew up on the streets?" Ariel asked in shock and sympathy.

"I turned out fine" Nick said as he got a little irritated with the sympathy "I'm still alive aren't I?" he asked and Ariel and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Elsa wanted to know if you were okay" Anna then said "Is Elsa that worried about me getting into a fight?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! I've only seen her worry about me" Anna replied "Would you mind coming over to Theta house and telling her that you're okay?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess" Nick said but deep inside he was giddy at the prospect of seeing Elsa again so he followed Anna to Theta house.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disney University chapter 4

The story so far: Nick has been offered a chance to join a fraternity after fighting off Gaston and his gang, has helped Ariel after getting rejected from Glee club auditions and is now on his way to Theta house to meet up with Elsa, what will happen next? Find out more in the newest chapter of Disney University!

A/N: hello everyone! And welcome back to Disney University! It's been a while since I last updated this story since I've gotten so distracted with new ideas such as my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn story so I apologise if this update seems a little late but better late than never I say.

I've been reading Dario Soto's Disney University story and when I first posted this story he suggested that my OC hero Nick be the Dragonborn, so I'm gonna make this story a pseudo-crossover with Skyrim so that Nick gets some powers to fight bad guys.

Who are the bad guys you ask? Well, I've got a couple ideas regarding that; Maleficent is definitely the major bad guy, as well as the other Disney villains so don't worry about that but for their minions, well I'm taking inspiration from the popular video game series Kingdom Hearts and using the Heartless as the monsters Nick and the other Disney heroes/princesses fight.

So as for weapons and armour, I'm gonna give Nick the Dragonborn some weapons of my own design that will be inspired from various sources such as the bastard sword and dagger from Assassin's Creed Rogue and maybe the Viking armour from Rogue as well. Other weapons might be a SOLDIER buster sword from Final Fantasy VII.

Speaking of Final Fantasy, I was thinking of putting some Final Fantasy characters into the story such as Cloud Strife, Tifa, Auron and Squall Leonheart and I actually wonder if Rubén/Hyung86 would actually consider doing some artwork of what Final Fantasy characters would look like in his Disney University series, so if anyone can get a hold of Rubén/Hyung86 and ask him that question, I'd greatly appreciate it.

But enough chatter! On with the show!

…

_Now we begin…_

…

Ariel and Anna led Nick to the Fraternity House blocks and they soon reached a house with the Theta symbol on the front.

"Well here we are" Ariel said "Elsa should be waiting for you inside" she added.

"Yep" Nick replied before looking at Anna and asked her "Are you sure Elsa wants to see me?" he asked and Anna nodded in reply and said "Yeah, she was pretty worried when she heard about your fight with Gaston" she said.

Nick sighed before walking up to the door and knocked on it. Within a few seconds a young woman with wild red hair answered and asked "Aye? Whaddya want?" she asked in a Scottish accent.

"I'm here to see Elsa" Nick replied "I'm Nick by the way" he quickly said introducing himself.

"Oh aye, Elsa did mention you" the Scottish girl said "Name's Merida by the way" she added as she stuck one hand out to shake which Nick shook "Come on in" Merida said letting Nick, Anna and Ariel inside the house.

"I saw your fight with Gaston on the web" Merida then said to Nick "Who taught ye how ta fight anyway?" she asked.

"I grew up on the streets" Nick replied "I had to learn how to fight pretty quickly to survive" he said.

"Well, Elsa was pretty worried about you when she heard about the fight" Merida said "Y'know, I've never seen Elsa worry about someone else before" she added "She only worries about her wee sister Anna most of the time" she then said.

"Well I'd better tell her I'm alright" Nick replied as Merida then led him into the backyard where Elsa was sitting at a table with some other girls.

"Oi! Elsa! I brought your boyfriend!" Merida called out giving Nick a wink. Elsa blushed before replying "He's not my boyfriend!" she said quickly.

"Well, if you were so worried about the lad what is he then?" Merida asked "Go on lad, go talk to your girlfriend" she said shoving Nick forward towards Elsa. Nick stumbled slightly before righting himself and stood before Elsa and said to her "I heard you were pretty worried about me" he said.

Elsa blushed slightly before replying "Yes… I was worried when I heard about your fight with Gaston" she admitted "Though maybe for no reason" she then said. Nick scratched the back of his head and replied "Yeah, Gaston was kind of a pushover to be honest without his buddies to back him up" he said modestly.

"Aye! I saw the video meself!" Merida called out "Nick did a kick that knocked Gaston out cold!" she laughed "Even knocked some of his teeth out!" she added.

"Did you really?" Elsa asked Nick who only shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well, he was charging straight at me" he said "So he made an easy target" he added.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I grew up on the streets" Nick replied "I had to learn how to fight pretty quickly to survive" he said.

"You… grew up on the streets?" Elsa asked "How did you survive?"

"By doing whatever I had to, to survive" Nick replied "It wasn't easy, but I did it" he said.

"Well in any case, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright" Elsa said and Nick nodded in response before turning to leave before he got an idea in his head. Turning to Elsa, Nick asked

"Elsa? Are you… um… are you doing anything this weekend?" Nick asked the blonde shyly who looked up at him and spoke "I don't think so" she replied "Why?" she asked.

"Well… I was kinda hoping that if you were free that… maybe you'd like to go on a date?" Nick replied. Elsa blushed before replying

"Umm… I'm sorry Nick, you're a sweet guy… but… I'm not looking for a relationship right now" she said blushing. Nick quickly wiped the look of disappointment from his face and replied

"That's okay… I understand" he said though deep down his heart broke into millions of pieces "I'll see you around I guess" Nick then said as he turned and walked away.

Nick then left Theta house without a word. Merida who had been watching walked up to Elsa and said to her "You fecking idiot Ellie!" she said to the blonde who looked up at her in shock "The guy was just asked you out and you rejected him!" Merida then said.

"I… I… I didn't…" Elsa stuttered.

"Didn't what?" Merida asked "Want to get know the lad better? Maybe experience some happiness?" she asked "You're a right fecking idiot for rejecting the lad" she said "It wouldn't hurt for ye to open up to someone in your life!" she added vehemently.

"Most guys only want to date me because I'm rich" Elsa replied weakly.

"But Nick doesn't know you're rich!" Merida snapped "What if he wanted to actually get to know ye as a person?!" she shouted "And now you blew your chance with him!" she said.

"I… I don't want to talk about this" Elsa said as she stood up and headed to her room with Merida glaring after her. Anna who had just walked in noticed her sister heading to her room and Anna then asked Merida "Merida? What happened? Why did Nick leave looking so sad?" she asked.

"Because your fecking idiot sister rejected his offer for a date" Merida replied "I dunno why your sister keeps blowing off every man who asks her out" she said "She should learn to have some fun in her life" she added.

"I know, she doesn't open up to anyone" Anna said "Not even me!" she whined.

"Well, I don't what it'll take for your sister to open up to someone" Merida muttered "But if she doesn't act soon, Nick's gonna find someone else who'll be happy to have him" she said.

Anna nodded and the headed to her room to catch up on some study.

…

_To be continued…_

…

A/N: Well there it is everyone, the fourth chapter of Disney University, I apologise if it's so short but I hadn't updated this story in a while and I wanted to do it as soon as possible. Now in case any of you have noticed, I've set up a poll on my profile regarding this story about which story arcs should be done first such as Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin etc.

So have a vote on the poll, you can vote up to seven choices and the list is varied from the animated films to some of the live action films such as the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise and the Three Musketeers, so get voting if you want to see your favourite Disney films be the first to be carried out.

So that's it from me and I'll see you all on the flipside.

Angry lil' elf…


	5. Chapter 5

Disney University chapter 5

The story so far: Nick has been rejected by Elsa and is now down in the dumps while Elsa has been told off by Merida for rejecting a perfectly acceptable date with someone who might actually care about her.

…

_Now we begin…_

…

Nick didn't know how or when he reached Lovell House, he simply woke up and found that he was on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Phillip then came in the room and said "Oh, you're awake" he said.

"How long was I asleep?" Nick asked.

"Only a few minutes" Phillip replied "But when you came in, you looked like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders" he said "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I asked Elsa out on a date and she said no" Nick replied in a depressed voice.

"No way! You asked Elsa out?" Phillip asked and Nick nodded glumly and replied "Yeah, but she said no" he said.

"Are you sure she didn't mean yes?" Phillip asked "Because sometimes girls say no when they actually mean yes" he explained.

"She said no" Nick replied and he rolled over onto his side.

"You okay man?" Phillip asked "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really" Nick replied "I just wanna be left alone right now" he said.

Phillip nodded and said "Okay, I'm gonna go out" he said "I'll see you when I get back" he added and Nick nodded silently.

Phillip then left leaving Nick alone to his thoughts, staring up at the ceiling, Nick's mind blanked and his eyes closed and he was soon asleep again.

Nick then had a dream he was floating in a black void and he soon floated down to a black sandy beach and he landed softly on his feet and he looked out towards the horizon and saw a vast inky purple almost black ocean and a pale silvery sun or was it a moon? Nick couldn't tell as he looked around "No-one around" he muttered "Guess that's the biggest truth of my life" he said to himself "I'm alone, and I'm going to stay that way forever" he added sadly.

"I wouldn't say that" a jovial Irish/Scottish voice said and Nick turned to look behind him and saw a rather odd looking man sitting on a chair at a table, eating what looked like an entire cheese wheel with a knife and fork.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Let's just say we're old friends, you and I" the odd man replied with a grin as he ate a forkful of cheese and chewed on the dairy product before washing it down with a gulp of wine from a silver goblet.

"Old friends?" Nick asked "I don't recall ever meeting you" he said.

"Not in your current life" the Odd Man replied "But your… past life, well that's another matter entirely" he said as he took another gulp of wine.

"Past life? I don't believe in that New Age Hippie crap" Nick said.

The Odd Man grinned and replied "Maybe so, but some part of you does remember me, doesn't it?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Why don't we take a little trip down memory lane?" the Odd Man replied standing up from his chair and with a snap of his fingers, the table, chair and dining cutlery disappeared and a wooden door appeared.

"Shall we?" the Odd Man offered.

Nick thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders saying "Eh, if this is a nightmare, I'll wake up" he said and he followed the Odd Man through the door and they were then standing on a battlement of a castle "Okay, where are we now?" Nick asked the Odd Man.

"This, my friend, is the Enchanted Kingdom" the Odd Man replied "Home to many of the fairy tale characters" he said.

"Fairy tale characters?" Nick repeated "As in Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and all that?" he asked.

"The same" the Odd Man replied "And your past life once lived here" he said and he pointed to the side and Nick then saw a black armoured figure standing on the battlement watching the fields.

"Who is that?" Nick asked.

"Is it not obvious?" the Odd Man grinned "He's YOU!" he said.

"That's me?" Nick asked "You're shitting me!" he said sceptically.

"Oh believe me if I was shitting you, then you would know" the Odd Man replied "We're old friends you and I, you would know right away if I was shitting you" he said.

"Okay… so if that's me, what am I doing here?" Nick asked.

"Well, your past life came to the Enchanted Kingdom seeking adventure" the Odd Man explained "You didn't originate from the Enchanted Kingdom" he said "But rather you came from another land far away from this place" he added.

"And what was that other land?" Nick asked.

"A story for another time" the Odd Man replied "But needless to say, you came to the Enchanted Kingdom seeking adventure and fortune" he said "And you met some people" he added.

Then a man wearing black trousers, black shirt and a red cape walked up the stairs and Nick gasped in shock as he saw the man's face.

It was Phillip!

"What the fuck is Phillip doing here?!" Nick asked the Odd Man.

"This was Phillip in his past life" the Odd Man grinned "He and your past self were good friends, just like how you are friends with Phillip in your current life right now" he said.

"And who was Phillip in this past life?" Nick asked.

"He was a Prince" the Odd Man replied "He was the hero who rescued Sleeping Beauty from her enchanted sleep" he said "And your past life helped him" he added.

"And who was I exactly?" Nick asked.

"Well, you went by one name more often than not" the Odd Man replied "And what was it?" Nick asked.

"Dragonborn" the Odd Man grinned.

"Dragonborn? As in the game Skyrim?" Nick asked and the Odd Man nodded in reply before saying "Yes, after you defeated every evil and conquered every challenge in the Homeland of the Nords, you were bored and craved new adventures" he said "And I offered to send you to a land where you would have more adventures" he added.

"If I'm the Dragonborn, then does that mean you're a Daedra Prince?" Nick asked.

"Guess which one I am" the Odd Man grinned.

"Well, I don't think you're Molag Bal" Nick observed "And you don't look like Mehrunes Dagon" he then said "And you certainly aren't Malacath" he added "Would you be Sheogorath?" he asked.

"Correct! Have a prize!" the Odd Man now identified as Sheogorath said and he handed Nick a cheese wheel.

"So why are we here?" Nick asked as he tossed aside the cheese wheel.

"Because it is time" Sheogorath replied.

"Time? Time for what?" Nick asked.

"For the Curse to be broken" Sheogorath said.

"Curse? What Curse?" Nick asked.

"Well, in a nut shell, the University you're enrolled in as well as the nearby town Storybrooke have been under a curse for many centuries" Sheogorath replied "And you have to break it!" he said sternly.

"Can you give me any more information on this curse and the Enchanted Kingdom?" Nick asked "I'm kinda lost here" he said.

"You'll find out soon enough" Sheogorath replied "One of my fellow Daedra will bring you something that will help you recover some of your past memories and abilities" he said "So, it's time for you to wake up now" he added and with a snap of his fingers, Nick woke up with a start on his bed sweating.

"What the hell?" Nick muttered as he looked at the clock; it was ten to five in the evening.

"Oh you're awake!" Phillip said as he came in the room "I just got back a few minutes ago" he added "You okay? You like you've seen a ghost" he remarked.

"Just… just a bad dream" Nick replied not really sure if what he saw in his dream was real or not, but it sure felt real and the part where he saw Phillip as a prince scared him a little. Getting an idea in his head, Nick then asked Phillip "Phillip? Do you remember your childhood?" he asked curiously.

"My childhood?" Phillip asked "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just you know, where you were born, where you grew up before coming here" Nick said airily.

"Well…" Phillip started before his face grew confused and he said "Huh… strange… I don't… really remember where I grew up" he muttered "Where did I grow up?" he asked himself and he scratched his head in thought.

"You mean you don't remember where you were born or grew up?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I dunno why but I don't remember a damn thing about my childhood" Phillip replied looking up at Nick "Do I have amnesia or something?" he asked with a worried look.

"Maybe we'll talk about that later" Nick replied "Have there been any… strange incidents here at the University?" he then asked "Like teachers behaving oddly or students going missing?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I have" Phillip replied his expression becoming thoughtful "I mean Ms Maleficent is creepy and all, but how she figures out what's going on in the University so quickly is beyond creepy, it's like she's all seeing!" he said "And there are some of the teachers like Professor Jafar, he's kinda obsessed with this one girl, her name's Jasmine I think" he added.

"Okay" Nick muttered "So things have been strange here" he said.

"Yeah" Phillip agreed "And, you might think this is crazy, but I swear I saw a shadow move by itself one day!" he said "I even thought I saw a pair of yellow eyes in it!" he added.

"Okay, creepy all seeing/stalker teachers, you not remembering your childhood and shadows with eyes moving by themselves" Nick said counting off what he heard "Something is definitely going on in this university" he muttered to himself.

"So you think there's some kind conspiracy?" Phillip asked cautiously.

"I don't know" Nick replied "But whatever it is, it's definitely not good" he said.

"So what should we do?" Phillip asked.

"Wait and see" Nick replied "We wait and see what else happens" he said.

"So we just wait and watch?" Phillip asked "That's what we're gonna do? Just wait for something to happen?" he then asked.

"Until we know more, there's not much we can do" Nick replied "We don't wanna be swimming in the dark then suddenly six feet under the ground" he said and Phillip nodded in agreement.

Deciding to go out for dinner, Nick and Phillip then headed towards Mama Odie's CRB and ordered some food, Phillip had crawdads and Nick opted for the Cajun spiced fried chicken. As they ate, someone came up to Nick and Nick recognised that it was Belle.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Nick asked the brunette who replied "I heard that you asked Elsa out on a date" she said "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I dunno" Nick replied sadly "I don't get why Elsa said no" he said as he fiddled with his food a little. Belle sat down beside Nick and said to him "It's gonna be okay" she said in a comforting manner "Maybe she'll yes once she figures out what a great guy you are" she added with a smile.

"Thanks" Nick replied "Would you like to join us?" he asked the bespectacled brunette who nodded and sat down beside Nick.

"I heard that you got into a fight with Gaston earlier today" Belle mentioned to Nick "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Gaston" she said worriedly.

"I'm okay" Nick smiled "Gaston didn't expect me to know how to fight" he said "I took out most of his bitch pack before he tried to fight me himself and I knocked him out cold" he added.

"Yeah, the fight's all over Youtube!" Phillip said excitedly "And it turns out Nick is filthy stinking rich!" he added.

"You're rich?" Belle asked Nick who glared at Phillip before saying "Yes I have money" he said "But don't expect me to pay for everything just because you ask me nicely" he added.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Belle said hastily "I just never expected it of you" she added.

"Well I only got the money a couple of years ago" Nick replied "And I was struggling to feed myself at the time so I took it without question" he said "I know what it's like to go hungry" he added.

Belle nodded in understanding before ordering some food for herself "So what are you two doing this week?" she asked Nick who replied "Well I have my first class tomorrow, Phillip has class on Tuesday, then we both have class on Wednesday and Thursday is our day off for us and then we have class on Friday again" he said.

"So what will you both be doing this Thursday?" Belle asked.

"Well, Phillip and I have just joined the Fencing club" Nick replied "So that will be our first day of learning fencing" he said "But we both have weekends off" he added "Why do you ask?" he asked Belle.

"Well, I was going to do some volunteer work at the Library" Belle replied "And I was looking for some people to help me out carrying and stacking books" she said "Would you help me out?" she asked.

"Of course" Nick said "Phillip and I will be glad to help you out" he added "Isn't that right, Phil?" he asked Phillip who nodded in response.

"Thanks so much!" Belle said to the two of them "This means the world to me!" she added.

After eating and paying for their meal, Nick and Phillip bid Belle farewell and they headed back to Lovell house and they both hit the sack, getting as much sleep as they needed for their first day of class tomorrow.

…

_The next morning_

…

Nick woke up early and had a quick shower and got dressed and he quickly looked at the fridge to see what was to eat and the sight of the carton of milk and open tin of beans made him grimace "We definitely need to do some grocery shopping" he said to himself before deciding to quickly grab some breakfast from the University cafeteria or failing that, the local McDonalds.

Leaving a note for Phillip to find, Nick then headed out of the apartment and grabbed his stationary and books that were required for his first class which was English Literature.

Grabbing a hash brown, sausage mcmuffin and orange juice from McDonalds, Nick ran to his class where he made with a few minutes to spare and quickly grabbed the first chair he could find.

The rest of the class shuffled in and Nick noticed Belle who was wearing blue and white and her glasses and he gave her a wave which she returned happily.

Soon most of the class arrived and they waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. Five minutes passed by and Nick was beginning to wonder where the teacher was when the door opened and a man wearing a brown suit and with a funny kind face walked in.

"Good morning class" the man said to them with a wide grin.

"Good morning Professor Gene" most of the class replied except Nick who watched the teacher get out his material for the class.

Belle then spoke up "Excuse me Professor, what happened to Professor Crims?" she asked.

"It seems Professor Crims is a bit unwell today and the dean asked me to take over for the week" Professor Gene replied with a smile "Professor Crims appeared to have eaten too many of her tarts" he said with a twinkle in his eyes which made most of the class grin in response.

"Now today, we're going to be starting how to construct a story" professor Gene said to the class "You may wish to write any kind of story you want" he added "But I should warn you that if anyone writes a story that has too much violence or adult content in it you will be given lower marks" he warned.

"So what can we write about?" Nick asked speaking up for the first time.

Professor Gene looked up at Nick and said "Oh! You must be the new student here in the University" he said "In answer to your question, you may write about anything you wish" he explained.

"But why would you want us to write a story?" Nick asked wanting to know the reason for the lesson.

Gene looked up at Nick and replied "I'm going to tell you all a secret about writing I learned a long time ago" he replied "We don't read or write stories or poetry because it's cute, we read and write stories because they are what we live for" he said "Things such as medicine, engineering and other things like that are noble pursuits and are necessary to sustain life" he added "But the creative arts give us all reason to continue living" he then said "If you don't have any of those things such as love in your life then your life isn't really worth living" he stated.

"Now how about we get this class started?" the Professor said in a drawling Southern accent.

The class turned out to be very enjoyable with Professor Gene providing a lot of jokes that had the class laughing and enjoying themselves.

After the class Nick left with Belle and said "I think my face hurts so much from laughing" he said.

"I told you he was funny" Belle replied "Let's get some lunch" she said and they then headed towards the cafeteria to grab a quick lunch before heading back to class.

…

_To be continued_

…

A/N: well there it is everyone, the fifth chapter of Disney University done and dusted, I apologise if this chapter seems a little short but with all my other stories such as my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn story taking up most of my time and creativity, I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible.

Also apologies to Dario Soto if I ripped off him in any way in this chapter regarding Professor Gene AKA the Genie of the Lamp but how Dario did it in his Disney University story was so well done, that I just had try and emulate his work so I apologise if I ripped off Dario in any way possible and I can't promise that I'll try to do things differently but with the poll of which story arc I should do first for this story, it seems I will be doing things differently as from I've seen on the poll after closing it, I'll be doing the Frozen arc first followed by the Beauty and the Beast arc second.

Also just wanting to let people know that I'm currently developing three new stories one of which is already in production. The first story is a Skyrim/Frozen/Fable story where the nations of Skyrim, Arendelle and Albion come together to discuss an alliance but dark forces threaten all three countries and the Dragonborn, the Ice Queen and the Hero of Brightwall must join forces to defeat this evil.

The second story is a Fable/Game of Thrones crossover where my OC Hero Jasen Storm the Huntsman travels to Westeros to hunt down the remnants of the Balverine Order and becomes entangled in the War of Seven Kings. I have some good ideas for that story such as my Hero finding the Targaryen Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre behind a Demon Door in Essos and becomes Daenerys's champion.

The third story is a Skyrim/Game of Thrones story where the Dragonborn learns of the White walkers in the North of Westeros and new dragon life in Essos and taking a couple of companions (Still trying to decide whether to take Aela the Huntress or Lydia with the Dragonborn as well as a Dark Brotherhood assassin) and travels to Westeros and become entangled in the Game of Thrones. Like my Fable/Game of Thrones story idea, I plan on the Dragonborn finding the sword Blackfyre somehow and becomes Daenerys's champion.

Those are just three ideas I have developing in my head, so keep an eye out for them.

Anyways, that's about it from me, so leave a review when you can and I'll see you all on the flipside.

Angry lil' elf.


	6. Chapter 6

Disney University Chapter 6

The story so far: Nick has been visited in his dreams by Sheogorath the Daedra Prince of Madness and is told of a curse over the University and has now had his first day of class of English with Belle and has met Professor Robin Gene, what will happen next? Find out more below!

…

_Now we begin_

…

Nick and Belle then rushed back to class where they were greeted by Professor Gene and they sat at their seats and waited for the class to restart. Soon the rest of the students poured back in the classroom and the class started again.

They then began working on their stories as the professor instructed them to do but Nick was having slight trouble thinking of a story to write.

"I don't know what to write about" Nick said to Belle who had already finished her story and she said to him "It shouldn't be too hard" she said reassuringly "You just need an idea to work on" she explained.

"That's just it!" Nick replied "I can't think of a good idea for a story" he said.

"Surely there must be something you can write about" Belle said. Nick thought about it for a moment before an idea came to his mind and he quickly began writing down a sentence; as Nick wrote, Belle looked at his work and her eyes widened a little.

"The Enchanted Kingdom? Interesting title" she murmured and Belle continued to look at what Nick was writing "Fairy tale characters living in the same place? That's kinda weird" she said.

"Any weirder than your idea of a prince in disguise?" Nick retorted as he briefly paused writing to look at Belle "Well… I suppose not" the bespectacled brunette admitted and Nick continued to write and he then stopped writing to look at his work.

"Well, I've gotten an introduction down" Nick said "I just hope Professor Gene will like it" he added nervously.

"I'm sure he will, Nick" Belle said and they waited for the rest of the class to finish their work.

Soon Professor Gene collected everyone's work and he looked them over briefly "You've done well today class" Professor Gene said to everyone as he looked at each and every one's work "I'll mark all of these tonight and you'll get them back next class" he said "Off you go now everyone" he added.

Everyone then left the classroom until Professor Gene stopped Nick "Nick, could you stay behind for a moment please?" he asked Nick who looked a little nervous as to why he was being held back and he looked at Belle who shrugged her shoulders and waited outside the classroom.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Nick asked the teacher who smiled and shook his head in response before saying "No, you're not in trouble" he said to the young man who looked relieved "But I do want to talk to you about what you've written" he added which made Nick look up at him in worry.

"What made you write something like this?" Professor Gene asked Nick who shrugged his shoulders and replied "The idea just came to me" he said not wanting to tell the teacher that some crazy god of insanity appeared in his dreams and told him of a magical kingdom where the fairy tale characters existed.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed" Professor Gene said with a smile "It has an interesting premise" he added "Would you be interested in continuing this?" he asked hopefully.

"You mean you want me to write this as a full length story?" Nick asked in confusion "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I've been looking for people with writing talent" Professor Gene replied "And this seems like a good story to write" he said "So would you be interested in writing a full length story of this?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess" Nick replied "But I've only just started an introduction" he said "I don't really know where to go from there" he added in worry.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Nick" Professor Gene replied "I can already see you have talent at writing, all you need is that spark to get your creative juices flowing!" he said.

"Okay, if you say so" Nick said "So do I get extra marks if I write this story?" he asked.

"Of course you can" Professor Gene replied "And this story could very well catapult you into the writing world" he said "Lots of money to make in writing novels" he added.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Nick said and he shook hands with Professor Gene who then said "I look forward to seeing the final product at the end of the year" he said "I expect great things from you, Mr Martin" he added.

"Yes sir" Nick said before leaving the classroom where he met Belle who quickly asked him "Are you okay? What did Professor Gene want to talk about?" she asked.

"He was just interested if I wanted to continue writing the story I wrote in class" Nick replied as they walked away from the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria to grab some dinner.

"He wants you to continue your story?" Belle asked "You must've impressed him!" she said in envy.

"Well, like I said it just came to my head" Nick replied not wanting to tell Belle of his crazy dream.

"Some idea you have" Belle remarked as they entered the cafeteria and grabbed some dinner and Nick soon found Phillip was in the cafeteria as well eating a full size pizza to himself. Nick and Belle quickly sat at Phillips's table and Phillip looked up at them, his lips covered in melted cheese and sauce "Oh! Hi!" Phillip said to them in greeting before going back to eating his pizza.

Nick looked at Belle and shrugged and they began to eat their food; Nick had chosen a chicken parmigiana with French fries and vegetables and Belle chose a salad.

"How were your classes?" Phillip then asked as he finished eating "Pretty good" Nick replied "Considering it was the first day and all" he then said "What did you do all day?" he asked Phillip.

"Well I slept in for a bit" Phillip replied "Then I went to the gym and did a quick workout" he said "Then I went to the library to study for a bit" he added.

"So when's the fencing club?" Nick asked Phillip who replied.

"It's on Thursday" he said "But there is a class tomorrow if you want to get a head start" he added.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked Phillip "I don't wanna leave you behind" he said.

"It's all good man" Phillip replied "It'll just make me work harder to kick your ass at fencing" he grinned and Nick smiled back.

After eating dinner and conversing some more, Nick, Phillip and Belle then went back to their dorms and went to bed.

…

Nick woke and found that Phillip had left him a note saying that he had gone off to class "Well, time to see if that fencing class is open" Nick said to himself before having a quick shower and got dressed in some tracksuit pants, sneakers and a t-shirt.

Looking at the bulletin board, Nick found directions to the fencing class and hurried over to the gym where the class was being held. Soon Nick reached the gym where he knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a portly but elegant man with a bandanna around his head and in his hand was a fencing rapier "Yes? May I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm here for the fencing club, sir" Nick replied and the man smiled and said "Welcome then, young man!" he exclaimed as he shook hands with Nick before introducing himself "I'm one of the instructors, Porthos" he said "Come in and meet the rest of the class" he added as he led Nick into the class where he then saw some of the other students and the gym itself.

The gym itself was quite large and on some of the walls where some actual swords as well as practice swords "Ummm… Mr Porthos? Is it wise to have actual weapons on campus?" Nick asked.

"Oh perfectly safe young man" Porthos replied "Only myself, Athos and Aramis as well as Ms Maleficent have the keys to the cupboards where the real weapons are kept" he explained "For the most part we'll be using practice weapons" he said.

Nick then sat down alongside a young man with handsome features and his dark hair done in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Nick" Nick said to the young man who smiled and replied "I'm Will Turner" he said shaking hands with Nick.

"So how long have you been on campus?" Nick asked Will who replied "For a couple of weeks" he said "What about you?" he asked.

"Just got here last Friday" Nick replied "What made you take up fencing?" he asked.

"Well, I've always been interested in using a sword" Will replied "Plus I've also wanted to learn how to make swords as well" he said "What about you?" he asked.

"My roommate Phillip convinced me to join" Nick replied "It'll be interesting to see what I can learn from this class" he then said.

"Attention everyone!" a voice called out and the class fell silent and standing facing the class was a tall man with blonde hair and beard and a hard expression and the man spoke "My name is Professor Athos, with me are Professor Porthos and Professor Aramis" he said indicating Porthos who smiled and a man with dark hair and a smile in his dark eyes "We are the fencing instructors for this class" Athos explained "In this class, the lessons are to be taken seriously" he said sternly "We don't have any patience for those who would fool around which could lead to accidents!" he added.

"So if you could all get into a line facing us, we'll then determine what kind of fighting style suits you" Athos then said and the class then hurried to get into a line facing the instructors. Nick patiently waited to be assessed when Professor Aramis stood in front of him.

"Let's see here" Aramis muttered "Not particularly tall but not small either" he muttered "Not as strong as most would like but we'll change that soon enough" he said "Hands look surprisingly nimble and strong" he added approvingly "Very well, if you could follow me please" he then said to Nick who then followed the instructor over to the display cases where Aramis then reached up and took a sword and a dagger from the case and handed them to Nick.

"I think you'll find these accommodating" Aramis grinned. Nick then let his hands get used to the feel of the weapons; they fit his hands rather well and they were weighted perfectly.

"They feel good" Nick said and Aramis grinned before replying "That they do, so head back and we'll get started."

Nick then headed back to the middle of the room where Porthos then began to instruct some of the students "Now for those of you who have never done this sort of thing, it's fairly simple" the portly instructor said "When you face an opponent, you'll want to keep your eyes on them at all times!"

"Never be too eager to rush your opponent!" Porthos then said "Observe them first, let them make the first move and then anticipate their moves" he explained "Mr Martin, come forward please" he called out and Nick hesitantly walked up to face opposite Porthos.

"Now keep you're a good firm grip on your weapons" Porthos said to Nick and the class "Not too tight, and not too loose" he added "Now let's see how well you do Mr Martin" he grinned at Nick.

Nick waited for Porthos to make the first move and like lightning Porthos lashed out with his rapier and Nick barely managed to blocked the strike with his own "Good! Very good!" Porthos praised "Now let's try again!"

The next hour was probably the most strenuous moment of Nick's life; after receiving some basic instructions on how to use a sword and dagger in combat, Nick had been paired off with Will Turner to practice against. Will Turner had natural skill with a sword and Nick was hard pressed to keep his defences up and Will managed to get some good shots.

"You okay there?" Will asked him as they left the classroom "Sorry if I was too hard on you" he said sheepishly.

"It's fine" Nick replied "I just need to practice more."

"So what are you doing now?" Will asked.

"First I'm gonna have a shower" Nick replied "I'm sweating like a pig!"

"I need one too" Will said as he looked at himself then he looked at Nick closely "Aren't you that guy who beat up Gaston and his gang?" he asked looking at Nick closely.

"Yeah I am" Nick replied.

"Well if you beat up Gaston so easily, couldn't you have beaten me in fencing?" Will asked.

"Big difference in unarmed combat and armed combat" Nick replied "I have some experience in unarmed fighting but I have zilch skills in armed combat."

"I guess that makes sense" Will said "Well, if you stick with this class, you'll be a swordsman in no time" he grinned.

"It'd be nice" Nick smiled back before taking his leave of Will and headed back to his dorm. Just as he was about to enter Lovell house a voice called out "Hey Nick! Wait up!"

Nick turned around to see Anna running up towards him "Anna? What are you doing here?" Nick asked the auburn haired girl who took a moment to catch her breathe before replying

"I wanted to see how you were feeling after the other day" she panted before standing up straight "I'm really sorry about Elsa rejecting you."

"It's fine" Nick replied "I just don't get why she said no."

"I know! She doesn't open up to anyone!" Anna complained "Not even me, her own sister!" she whined.

"Anna? Where are you?" a voice and walking towards them was a handsome young man wearing expensive clothing with red hair and side burns.

"Hans! This is my friend Nick!" Anna said "Nick, this is Hans!"

Nick looked Hans up and down before speaking "Is Hans your boyfriend?" he asked Anna who shook her head and replied "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh" Nick said.

"He's my fiancé!" Anna then said brightly.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed in shock.

"We'll see you around" Hans said to Nick "Nice meeting you." Before placing an arm around Anna's waist and they walked away.

"I gotta talk to Elsa about this!" Nick muttered to himself ignoring the need for a shower and ran towards the Fraternity block.

…

Nick banged on the door of the Sorority house "Awright! Awright! I'm coming! No need to bash the door down!" Merida yelled as she opened the door "Nick? What are ye doing here?" she asked.

"Is Elsa here?" Nick asked.

"Aye, she's here" Merida replied "Why? What's wrong?"

Nick ignored the Scottish redhead and walked past her to look for Elsa and found the beautiful blonde in the garden "Elsa! I need to talk to you!" Nick said to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked "Is it about you asking me out?"

"No, nothing like that!" Nick replied "I just met Anna! She's with some guy called Hans. Do you know anything about that?"

"I heard that Anna had met Hans and they went on a date" Elsa replied "Why has something happened?" she asked worriedly.

"You could say that" Nick replied "Apparently Hans is now Anna's fiancé!"

"That's crazy!" Elsa exclaimed in shock "She only just met Hans yesterday!"

"Exactly!" Nick said "She's your sister! You have to tell her she might be making a huge mistake!"

"Thanks for telling me this" Elsa replied "I'll have a talk with Anna when she gets home about this" she said before she leaned in and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick's mind went blank and he blushed before Elsa pulled away and she said awkwardly "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I did that."

"It's fine" Nick replied feeling rather warm "Just sit Anna down and talk with her. She needs to know she's making a huge mistake about this fiancé thing!"

"Okay I will" Elsa replied "Thanks for telling me about this" she said looking at Nick gratefully.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and have a shower" Nick said _'A cold one'_ he added mentally as the kiss from Elsa had brought up some interesting images in his head as well as brought back memories of his naughty dream of Elsa and he then left the sorority house and headed back to Lovell house.

…

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disney University Chapter 7

…

Nick quickly reached Lovell and rushed to his room where Phillip greeted him upon entry "Hey man, how's it going?" Phillip asked.

"Bad, very bad!" Nick replied.

"Whaddya mean? What's wrong?"

"Anna went on a date with a guy called Hans and already they're engaged!" Nick explained.

Phillip's eyes widened in surprise and he exclaimed "I've heard of love at first sight but that's ridiculous!"

"I know!" Nick agreed "I told Elsa about it and she's gonna sit Anna down and talk to her about it" he said "I figured I should be there too to tell Anna she's making a huge mistake" he added.

"Yeah, I guess you should" Phillip replied "So what do we know of Anna's 'fiancé'? Hans?" he asked.

"Not sure, but there was something off about him" Nick said as he pulled off his sweaty shirt and headed towards the bathroom to use the shower.

"What was off about him?" Phillip asked.

"Call it a gut feeling!" Nick shouted from the bathroom as he pulled off the remainder of his clothes and turned on the hot water for the shower bay. Nick then began to clean off all the sweat from the fencing practice as well as running to Elsa's sorority house and then running to Lovell house.

After cleaning himself up and dressing in some clean clothes, Nick then spoke to Phillip "Right I'm off to the sorority house, I'll see you later" he said as he prepared to leave the apartment.

"Hey, do you mind if I come along too?" Phillip asked.

Nick looked at Phillip for a moment before replying "Well, if you really wanna come along then sure I guess."

"Cool! I need to get out of the flat some more" Phillip said "Let's get going!"

Leaving the flat, Nick and Phillip headed towards the Fraternity block and reached the sorority house where Nick knocked on the door and they were greeted by Merida "Ye both here to help Anna see some sense?" the redhead asked.

"We certainly are, Merida" Nick replied "Is Anna or Elsa here?" he asked.

"Elsa's here alright" Merida said "We're just waiting for Anna to show up so we can sit her down and talk to her."

"Then let's get this over and done with!" Nick said as he entered the house where he and Phillip made their way to the living room where they saw Elsa sitting on the couch and also seated nearby was Belle and another young woman with blonde hair.

"Hey, Nick, this is Cindy" Belle said making introductions "Cindy is a housemate here" she explained.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Nick said shaking hands with Cindy who smiled and replied "Pleasure's mine" she smiled "I'd heard that Anna had gotten engaged to a guy she just met and Elsa asked me and Belle to be here" she said.

"The sooner we can make Anna see reason, the sooner we can get back to normal" Nick agreed "Oh this is Phillip, he's my roommate at Lovell House" he said making introductions to everyone and Phillip gave a greeting.

"She's coming everyone! Get ready!" Merida called out from her spot by the window and everyone took their seats.

Entering the house was Anna who saw everyone in the living room "Hey guys! What's going on? Why are you all sitting in the living room?" she asked.

"Anna, we need to talk" Elsa said in a serious firm tone.

"What do we have to talk about?" Anna asked "Is it something bad?"

"It's about your… fiancé, Hans" Cindy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, just please sit down" Belle said to Anna firmly and Anna sat down on a chair in front of everyone.

"Anna, Nick told me that you'd went on a date with Hans and already you're engaged to him, is that true?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"Anna, you can't marry someone you just met" Nick said to the auburn haired girl who looked offended and asked "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Anna, you don't even know Hans all that well" Belle said gently "For all we know he could be out to hurt you."

"Hans wouldn't hurt a fly!" Anna said angrily "Why can't you all see that I'm in love?!"

"Anna, we're only saying this to you because we care" Elsa replied "Besides how are you even going to pay for a wedding?" she asked.

Anna blushed and stammered "W-well I-I was going to…" she trailed away.

"Anna, you can't marry Hans after one date" Nick said in a serious tone "There may be such a thing as love at first sight, but not in this case!"

"What do you know about love!?" Anna spat "You've never experienced love! You grew up on the streets! You told us so! So obviously no-one loved you enough to take you in!"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in shock and horror at how rude Anna was being.

"Whoa! Not cool, Anna!" Merida said "That's just low!"

A very dark look was on Nick's face and he spoke in a low dark tone "Do you think I chose to grow up on the streets?" he whispered at Anna and he looked at her with something akin to a murderous rage in his eyes "You think I don't know anything about love?!" he growled his voice almost animalistic in nature.

The room temperature dropped ten degrees and everyone shivered at the darkness in Nick's voice. Phillip laid a calming hand on Nick's shoulder which calmed Nick down somewhat but his rage was still in his eyes and he spoke again "You can't marry someone you just met, Anna. You're making a stupid mistake that may cost you everything you love" he said in barely suppressed rage.

"My mind is made up! I'm marrying Hans!" Anna said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Anna, we'll talk more later!" Elsa said sternly "Right now, we could use some time apart" she suggested as she looked at Nick with worry who was shaking with barely contained rage.

"That would be wise" Belle agreed as she looked at Nick who was taking slow deep breathes.

"C'mon man, let's get outta here" Phillip said to Nick who nodded and they left the house.

"You okay man?" Phillip asked Nick as they walked back to Lovell house "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No! I just want to hit something! Anything!" Nick growled.

"Okay, I know just the place" Phillip replied and he led Nick to the local gym where it was mostly empty save for a few staff members doing their jobs. Nick was then left alone in the workout room where he saw a punching bag and immediately began to vent his rage, punching with his bare hands, growling his anger and frustration at how Anna's stupidity.

Nick was punching the bag with such force small holes were forming in the bag causing sand to leak out onto the ground. Phillip saw that his roommate was venting some rage that someone deserved and left the room to let Nick work out his anger.

It was at that moment Gaston and his cronies walked into the room "You again!" Gaston growled and Nick turned to look at Gaston, rage still in his eyes which actually caused Gaston to take a step back before his bravado returned and he said "You broke two of my teeth! You know how much it cost me to get some false ones, you little runt?!"

"Piss off, Gaston! I'm not in the mood!" Nick growled as he resumed hitting the punching bag.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, runt!" Gaston shouted "You owe me money for my dental bill!" he spat as he tried to grab Nick's shoulder.

Nick reacted by grabbing Gaston's wrist and easily flipped Gaston over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground "I could use a live target right now!" Nick grinned savagely "And you just provided me one!" he said to Gaston who looked about ready to wet himself.

Phillip heard the commotion and ran into the room "Nick! Cool it! He ain't worth it, man!" he said to Nick who looked at Phillip for a moment before speaking to Gaston who still lay on the ground "You got lucky, Gaston, guess you get to live for now" he said to the frat boy "But if you come bothering me again, your teeth won't be the only things I'll break!" he promised before leaving Gaston on the floor and followed after Phillip.

"You okay man? And don't give me any bullshit!" Phillip said to Nick who looked much calmer then he had before and he replied "No, I'm not!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess I should" Nick admitted "Otherwise you'll just keep asking me about it" he joked which made Phillip smile and say "Well c'mon, let's grab a bite to eat and we can talk" he said.

Heading for Mama Odie's CRB, Nick and Phillip sat at their usual table and ordered some food "So what was that back at the sorority house? What made you so angry when Anna said that you didn't know anything about love?" Phillip asked.

"It was… a while back, back home" Nick replied.

"And where was home?" Phillip asked.

"Boston" Nick replied "I grew up in an orphanage" he said.

"Must've been rough" Phillip observed "Did anyone take you in?" he asked gently.

"No" Nick replied sadly as their food was served "I guess no-one wanted me as their child" he muttered "And the orphanage wasn't a great place so when I got old enough, I took my chances on the street" he added.

"So I'm guessing you had a first love that turned sour?" Phillip asked as he began to eat.

"Yeah, it was a girl in highschool" Nick replied "Her name was Jenny Smalls and we were together for a little while" he said "But she cheated on me with some rich guy" he added with anger.

"So what happened when you came into your inheritance?" Phillip asked.

"Well, Jenny heard that I had become a millionaire and she immediately tried to worm her way back into my life, she kept saying that she made a mistake, that she was sorry, she didn't know what she was doing and all that gold-digger bullshit" Nick replied "But I didn't want anything to do with her after she dumped me and I told her that she wasn't going to get anything from me anymore and I then left Boston for the University" he said.

"So that's why you got so angry when Anna said that you didn't know anything about love" Phillip said "Because you had your heart broken before" he added.

"Yeah, kinda sad when you think about it" Nick muttered as he began to eat.

"Well thanks for sharing that with me" Phillip said "I guess not everyone has it easy" he added sagely.

"So when you said you took your chances on the street, how did you survive?" Phillip asked.

"I ran with a street gang for a little while" Nick answered "But something… happened" he trailed away.

"What happened?" Phillip asked in concern.

"I don't really wanna get into it" Nick replied grimly. Phillip didn't press the issue any further and they spent the next half hour making small-talk such as Phillip's classes and the fencing club.

Then the lights dimmed which made Nick look around in alarm "What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Phillip looked excited and replied "Oh dude, I forgot it was Jazz night tonight!" he said bouncing in his seat "I wonder who's on tonight?" he speculated.

The spotlights then focussed on the stage which had the curtains drawn and then a woman's voice began to sing in low seductive tones. Men all around the restaurant and some women began cheering with excitement.

"Why are they cheering?" Nick asked Phillip who had a starry eyed look in his eyes "It's her!" he babbled incoherently.

"Her who?" Nick asked and Nick got his answer when he look at the stage and his jaw almost dropped when he saw an absolute vision dressed in a shimmering red evening gown singing a soft slow jazz song. The woman was quite beautiful with deep red hair brushed forward covering half her face, full cherry red lips and a jade green eye that twinkled seductively as she sang. Her body was curvy, voluptuous in a seductive build with a wasp waist, child bearing hips, soft yet firm round buttocks and sizable breasts that threatened to spill out of her dress

"Who is she?" Nick asked Phillip in a whisper as the woman sang.

"That is Jessica Rabbit! One of the town's top jazz singers!" Phillip replied excitedly.

"Are you just saying that because of the way she looks?" Nick asked as he looked at the singer. Even though this Jessica Rabbit woman looked very beautiful and would be most red blooded men's wet dream, Nick had eyes for Elsa only. While Nick would freely admit that this Jessica Rabbit was very beautiful to look at, Elsa had something that Jessica didn't appear to have.

Phillip either didn't hear what Nick said or ignored him "Oh dude, she's coming this way!" Phillip drooled as Jessica strutted the stage down the steps to walk among the crowd and sashayed towards Nick and Phillip's table while continuing to sing in her low seductive voice.

She leaned over to look Phillip in the eyes who leaned to kiss her but she pulled away leaving nothing but air and the whiff of her perfume in Phillip's face but Phillip was panting for breath as Jessica pulled away from. Jessica then sashayed towards Nick who didn't seem too into the song as the rest of the crowd were. As she continued to sing, Jessica descended onto Nick's lap and sat on his lap as she continued to sing. A few men in the crowd enviously wolf whistled but Nick didn't seem too impressed with this action and made that thought clear on his face which seemed to make the songstress look surprised at Nick's unamused expression. But without missing a beat, she continued to sing on and she stood back up and walked back to the stage singing and soon the song ended and Jessica Rabbit disappeared behind the stage curtain.

"Dude! She sat on your lap!" Phillip said to Nick in pure envy "She doesn't do that often to guys!"

"Does she do it to women?" Nick asked sarcastically which made Phillip blush at the insinuation before he managed to find his voice "You should go talk to her!" he suggested.

"Ummm… no, I think that might be a bad idea" Nick replied as he finished off his drink when a waiter walked by the table and placed a piece of paper in front of Nick "This is for you sir" the waiter said giving Nick a wink before walking away chuckling under his breathe saying "Lucky dog!"

Nick unfolded the piece of paper which was a photo of Jessica posing seductively and some writing on it saying _'Meet me backstage. Jessica Rabbit'_ and there was a visible red lipstick print on the photo of Jessica posing teasingly.

Phillip looked at the signed photo and exclaimed "Dude! She must like you!" he grinned "You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch you know that?"

"I'm not going backstage" Nick replied "I've got enough on my plate right now with the whole 'Anna and Hans getting married' situation going on right now" he said.

"Oh c'mon! Why not have a little distraction to take your mind of things?" Phillip asked.

"I've already got a girl in mind" Nick said thinking of Elsa.

"In case you forgot, Elsa said no when you asked her out" Phillip replied "And Jessica is smoking hot if you haven't noticed" he pointed out.

Nick looked at Phillip for a moment before saying "You're gonna hawk me about this until I say yes, aren't you?" he asked his roommate who grinned and replied "Well, what are you waiting for?" he grinned "Go get her, tiger!" he encouraged.

Nick sighed in resignation as he got up and headed backstage where he found a dressing room with Jessica's name in fancy writing on the door. Nick knocked on the door three times and the door opened to reveal Jessica wearing a short clingy black silk dressing gown.

"Hey there handsome, I see you took up my invitation" Jessica smiled engagingly "C'mon in" she said and Nick entered the dressing room and took a quick look around. The room wasn't messy so to speak but it clearly had a lived in feel to it. There were various posters and pictures hanging on the walls and against one wall was a long comfortable looking loveseat sofa, a coffee table, a wardrobe with various gowns, shoes and clothing. At the far end of the room was Jessica's mirror and make-up table with a chair where she would obviously get ready for a show.

"Take a seat" Jessica said to Nick who reluctantly sat down on the sofa "I saw you weren't too impressed with me tonight" she stated "Any reason why that is?" she asked as she sat down beside Nick.

"You are a good singer" Nick said quickly "But I just wasn't impressed with your attempt to seduce me" he explained.

"What makes you think I was trying to seduce you tonight?" Jessica asked with an airy laugh.

"You practically gave me a lap-dance when you were singing" Nick replied "If I were to hazard a guess, you don't do that often. In fact, you probably never do it at all to the customers!" he said.

"An interesting assumption" Jessica stated "But in this case you're right, I don't do it at all to the customers when I'm singing" she said.

"Then why did you do it to me?" Nick asked.

"There was something about you I liked" Jessica smiled showing pearly white teeth "Why? Didn't you like it?" she asked still smiling.

"Some part of me liked it" Nick replied.

"I'll bet" Jessica grinned lewdly glancing at Nick's crotch. Nick glowered a little before saying "Ms Jessica, are you trying to seduce me again?" he asked pointedly.

"That depends if you want to be seduced" Jessica smiled as one delicate hand played with the lapel of her gown and her free hand gently rested on Nick's leg. Nick gently removed Jessica's hand from his leg and asked "Why did you ask me to be here?"

"What do you think?" Jessica grinned as she edged nearer to Nick, her lips dangerously close to his. Nick quickly stood up and stated "I think this has gone far enough, ma'am!"

Jessica looked quite surprised. It appeared Jessica was quite used to getting her way with men "Don't you want this?" she asked in confusion and hurt.

For a moment Nick regretted Jessica's confusion as well as her hurt feelings and he quickly said "I'm sorry! I do want this, but… there's already a girl I want to be with" he explained.

Jessica had a look of understanding, nodding her head before replying "It must be love if you can say no to me so easily" she chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far yet" Nick replied wryly "I asked her out and she said no but that doesn't mean I won't try again" he said.

"Well, she'll be the luckiest girl in the world if she says yes to you" Jessica smiled "But if she says no another time, would you consider giving me a call?" she asked hopefully as she passed Nick a business card. Nick took the card and put it in his jacket and replied "If Elsa says no a second or a third time, I promise to give you a call."

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it" Jessica advised sagely.

"I never make a promise I can't keep" Nick smiled "Good night, ma'am" he said as he prepared to leave Jessica's dressing room.

"Wait! What's your name?" Jessica asked as Nick opened the door to leave.

"I'm Nick, I'm the new student at the University" Nick replied before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Jessica smiled to herself as she savoured the name; it reminded of her of some noir film detective film she once watched. Jessica sincerely hoped Nick would come back so she could really get 'properly acquainted' with him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**A/N: well there it is everyone, after a long absence from writing, I'm back! I had a bit of a dry spell for a while where I had ideas, I just didn't know what to write and I couldn't find the energy to write anyway, until today that is.**

**So we've seen in this chapter that Nick and the others have tried to talk some sense into Anna about marrying Hans and Anna stubbornly refuses to not marry Hans and even outright insulted Nick. We also learned a little of Nick's past; we know he had his heart broken and we know he ran with a street gang before something happened that made him quit the gang life. And we have the introduction of fan favourite character Jessica Rabbit from Who framed Roger Rabbit.**

**I think the film is owned by Disney but when it came out in the 80's, it was owned by a different company and a lot of Disney and Looney Tunes characters were in the film along with the titular character Roger Rabbit but after a while I think Disney bought the rights to it thus technically making the original characters of Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, the taxi character and the baby character Disney characters. I hope I did a good job with Jessica's character as it's been a while since I last watched the movie so this version of her is probably a lot different than the one seen in the movie and her trying to seduce Nick which she almost did until Nick pulled away from her saying no. I guess Elsa really will be the luckiest girl in the world when she eventually gets together with Nick.**

**Onto other news, I'm working on a rewrite of my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn story; I know it was a popular story but I just felt that I was doing too much fan service instead of an actual story so I'm in the process of rewriting the story from scratch and I can't promise that the story won't have fan service but I will try to make it more story and plot oriented but it'll be hard with all the beautiful women of the DC universe like Wonder Woman, Catwoman etc.**

**Also in the works is a Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover in which the Dragonborn is a Blackfyre bastard. If you don't know what I mean by the word Blackfyre, just look up the Blackfyre Rebellions and Daemon I Blackfyre on the Game of Thrones wiki and it'll explain everything there and you can see where I'm going.**

**Another story in the works, it's just a crazy idea but I was thinking of writing a Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover where either the Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3, the Courier from New Vegas, the Sole Survivor from Fallout 4 or my own original Fallout character ends up in the Game of Thrones universe a few years before Robert's Rebellion and he becomes a knight of Westeros and… but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Like I said it's a crazy idea I want to try so I might put up a voting poll showing a short list of which Fallout protagonist including my original Fallout character I should use for the idea, so keep an eye out for the poll and have a vote if I do put it up.**

**And yet another story idea is a Game of Thrones/The Witcher series story where Geralt of Rivia adopts a bastard of Westeros and trains him in the ways of a Witcher. Just another crazy idea I want to try, I may not even do it as I've only just started playing the Witcher series so I have to do some intense research on the Witcher universe to see if it blend with the Game of Thrones universe.**

**Anyway, that's enough from me for now, so I'll see you all on the flipside.**

**Take care all,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
